Saguru Sakit?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Saguru tetap bersikukuh untuk mengajak Shiho jalan-jalan bersamanya. sebenarnya ada apa? / Saguru X Shiho ONESHOT! / A Birthday Fic for Hakuba Saguru, August 29 / Happy birthday, Saguruku sayang #eh / Read and Review diwajibkan!


Hola~

Day-chan kembali lagi ke fandom ini :D

Kali ini aku akan membuat Saguru X Shiho oneshot lagi. Dalam rangka ulang tahun Saguru Hakuba! Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang~ #eh

Oneshot ini sangat berbeda dengan fic ongoingku yang itu *tunjuk fic "Takdir Bisa Dirubah"* karena pairingnya pun sudah berbeda XD.

Dozo Yoroshiku minna-san!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho owns Detective Conan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Detective Conan Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Saguru Sakit?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pagi menghampiri kota Beika. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang harmonis, menandakan jika pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dan rindang. Embun-embun pagi seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar, tapi apa boleh buat mereka harus segera pergi dan tergantikan oleh cahaya hangat dari sang mentari.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu dengan santai—malas berjalan menuju sekolahan yang baru beberapa bulan ia tempati itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah tas hitam yang standar untuk ukuran seorang siswi. Rambut pirang _strawberry_-nya ia biarkan berkibar terseret angin lalu yang datang.

Melirik jam _silver_-nya, gadis _blondie_ sedikit menghela napas. "Aku terlalu pagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak kok, Shiho-san. Ini sudah hampir siang sebenarnya," ucap ramah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menepuk bahu Shiho. Shiho hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Ah. Ran-san dan Magnet Mayat," ucap Shiho yang sepertinya menyapa ganti mereka berdua—dengan perbedaan Shiho memakai nada datar.

"O-oi! Kau kejam sekali Shiho. Aku bukan magnet mayat," ucap Shinichi dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan Shiho tidak menanggapinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian menghampiriku? Bukankah lebih baik berdua saja?" tanya Shiho tanpa memandang kedua insan itu.

"Aah, Shiho-san bisa saja," ucap Ran dengan muka memerah. Shinichi hanya menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' tapi mukanya juga memerah seperti pacar barunya itu.

"Memang kami tidak boleh berangkat sekolah bersamamu, ya? Dasar orang dingin," cerocos Shinichi mengerucutkan bibirnya—heran dengan sikap mantan anggota organisasi hitam ini yang masih saja menyimpan sifat dingin dan cueknya.

"Aku terbiasa _individualistic_," sahut Shiho datar. Shinichi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Orang luar memang terkesan individual dan tidak peduli, _ne_?" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka bertiga. Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke arah direksi belakang dan menemukan sosok yang berbicara.

"Pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dua puluh empat koma tiga detik, kau sudah sampai separuh jalan menuju sekolah. Jarang-jarang kau berangkat pagi, Shiho."

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku, tuan Elang," ucap Shiho dengan dingin.

"Hei hei, begitukah caramu berterima kasih padaku yang menyelamatkanmu dalam peristiwa _showdown_ dengan Organisasi Hitam itu?" ucap pemuda yang juga berambut pirang itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Asal kau tahu, Shiho itu _tsundere_," ucap Shinichi membisiki pemuda yang telah bersejajar dengannya. Sepertinya Shinichi tidak benar-benar berbisik, karena dia sengaja memperbesar volumenya sehingga terdengar oleh Ran dan Shiho.

Mendengar itu dahi Shiho pun langsung memunculkan perempatan. Dengan _deathglare_ supernya dia menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan sukses membuat Shinichi merinding ketakutan.

"Apanya yang _tsundere_. Bukannya itu lebih tepat dikatakan padamu yang menyukai Ran-san?" ucap Shiho.

Seperti yang diduga, muka Shinichi berangsur diliputi nuansa merah kembali. "He-hei! Si-siapa yang bilang!" ucap Shinichi berusaha menyangkal. Shiho langsung menampilakn senyum meremehkannya.

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak menyukai pacarmu sendiri?" tanya Shiho menggoda.

"Shi-shinichi bukan pacarku," ucap Ran yang juga _blushing_. Shiho hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu Ran-san, aku mempunyai kenalan pemuda yang sangat tampan dan bahkan lebih cerdas dari Magnet Mayat ini. Kau mau aku memperkenalkannya padamu?" ucap Shiho lalu ia menarik Ran untuk maju ke depan—memancing Shinichi.

Dan seperti yang diduga, Shinichi menarik lengan Ran kembali. "He-hei!" teriak Shinichi dengan kesal. Sementara Shiho tersenyum penuh kemenangan—puas telah mengerjai pemuda pintar itu.

Dengan satu hentakan, Shiho melepaskan pegangannya pada Ran yang erat—yang dierat-eratkan itu. "Bodoh. Sudahlah kalau mau _lovey-dovey_ di tempat lain saja," ucap Shiho mengejek Shinichi.

Shinichi tiba-tiba menampilkan sebuah seringaian jahil juga. "Oh baiklah," Shinichi menarik lengan Ran untuk bersiap-siap lari.

"Kalau kau ingin berduaan dengan Hakuba bilang saja dari awal. Jangan melalui cara yang rumit seperti ini, gadis _tsundere_," ucap Shinichi menggoda Shiho dan kemudian ia berlari—bersama Ran tentunya.

Shiho hanya berhenti dari jalannya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak melebar sedikit, dan kemudian ia menoleh ke samping yang sudah terisi pemuda pirang itu. Menghela napas, Shiho hanya mengutuki Shinichi yang bisa membalas godaannya itu.

"Kerja bagus mengusir mereka berdua," ucap pemuda _blondie_ itu tersenyum tipis—dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat begitu, tuan Detektif," ucap Shiho. Matanya memutar bosan dan tangannya melipat.

"Hei. Namaku itu Hakuba Saguru. Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Panggil namaku," ucap Saguru sedikit kesal. Shiho hanya melirik pemuda yang ada dekat di sebelahnya itu. _Sama keras kepalanya dengan Shinichi_, batin Shiho.

"Ya, ya, Hakuba."

"Panggil aku Saguru."

Mata Shiho mendelik kesal dengan sikap egois pemuda tampan nan kaya ini. "Apa?" Shiho tampak tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memanggilnya Saguru—entah kenapa?

"Kita sudah hampir setahun bertemu. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku juga membantumu dalam penggerebekan itu," ucap Saguru dengan senyum yang bisa membuat para gadis _melting_—apakah termasuk Shiho? Entahlah.

Shiho hanya terdiam. Hening sebentar menyelimuti kedua insan yang terus berjalan ini. Mereka biarkan telinga mereka mendengar suara burung-burung yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau."

Saguru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Po-pokoknya aku tidak mau," ucap Shiho menolehkan ke arah direksi lain selain mata coklat Saguru.

"Hah?" Saguru bertanya-tanya dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya ini. "Lalu kenapa kau mau memanggil Kudo dengan sebutan Shinichi kalau begitu?" tanya Saguru dengan kesal.

Shiho mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu dia memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku dan Shinichi sudah berteman lama. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Berteman lama? Oke—aku memang tidak mengenalmu waktu kau masih menjadi Ai Haibara. Tapi kau menjadi Ai hanya satu tahun, bukan? Ditambah waktu sekarang, kau dan Kudo hanya berteman selama dua tahun."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Shiho yang mulai kesal. Kenapa pemuda ini mencampuri urusannya?

"Kita bertemu saat penggerebekan satu tahun lalu. Kita juga sudah lama berteman, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku Saguru?" ucap Saguru dengan sedikit kecewa.

"…" Shiho tidak menjawab dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang berarti dari Shiho, Saguru menyerah untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Menghela napas, Saguru pun tersenyum. "Yah, kau mau memanggilku Hakuba saja sudah membuatku senang, Shiho."

Tanpa diduga Shiho menggaruk pipinya sekilas.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua kembali. Saguru menggaruk tengkuknya—_nervous_.

"Shiho," panggil Saguru menatap lurus pada gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat itu.

"Hn," ucap Shiho menyahuti panggilan Saguru.

"Kau … tidak ada acara kan … malam ini?" ucap Saguru. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Shiho datar.

"Tetaplah di rumah dan tunggu aku menjemputmu."

Shiho terlihat kaget dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang ada ap—"

"Saguru Hakuba!" teriak para wartawan dari dalam sekolah.

Para wartawan itu langsung mengerubungi detektif berdarah campuran itu setelah ia masuk ke dalam sekolahan.

"Benarkah anda yang menemukan pelaku dari pembunuhan _boss_ Bank Teitosa? Bisakah ceritakan triknya?"

"Kami dengar anda langsung mengetahui pelakunya hanya dengan melihat letak korban terjatuh. Apa itu benar?"

"Apakah benar anda dijuluki sebagai pangeran analisis di sekolah Teitan ini? dan kabarnya anda ada perselisihan dengan Shinichi yang juga pangeran analisis Teitan?"

"…" Shiho memandang wartawan yang berdesakan dan saling melempar pertanyaan kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. Sementara di sebelahnya Saguru menampilkan senyum sombongnya.

"Apakah ini kekasih anda? Mengapa anda berangkat sekolah berdua dengannya?" tanya seorang wartawan.

_DEG_

"Bukan," jawab Shiho singkat, padat dan jelas. Dia segera meninggalkan Saguru yang terlihat kewalahan dengan wartawan—dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sial. Kenapa harus hujan," gerutu Shiho memandangi langit yang kelam. Sudah setengah jam sejak bel pulang berdering. Dan ia sendiri menunggu hujan reda. Shinichi dan Ran sudah menawari untuk satu payung dengan mereka, tapi Shiho menolak dengan halus—dan datar. Dia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di bawah payung kecil itu.

Setahunya tadi pagi tidak terjadi apa-apa—tidak menunjukkan tanda akan hujan. Ia melirik jam tangan yang sudah ia lepas dari pergelangan tangan itu. "jam empat kurang lima menit," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing—banyak dari mereka yang bersiap-siap membawa payung mengingat cuaca yang tidak menentu. Tapi tidak untuk Shiho, tidak tahu apakah dia memang cuek dengan ramalan cuaca yang banyak melesetnya itu ataukah dia memang lupa membawa payung.

"Kau tidak membawa mantel?"

Shiho menoleh dan menemukan sosok Saguru yang terlihat kaget melihat ia tidak kunjung pulang.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho datar.

Saguru pun tersenyum dan menaruh sebuah mantel di atas kepala Shiho.

"Hn?" Shiho terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Saguru.

"Pakailah mantelku," ucap Saguru tersenyum tulus. Shiho terdiam sebentar, tidak seorang pun tahu yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan mantel yang dilemparkan ke atas kepalanya itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke arah Saguru. "Kau mau bertingkah keren? Dan kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dari tadi?"

"Aku ada wawancara dari suatu perusahaan tadi. Biasalah tentang kasus yang baru-baru ini aku pecahkan itu," ucap Saguru tersenyum sombong—tipikal detektif muda. "dan aku tidak bertingkah keren, aku sudah cukup keren."

Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Saguru tertawa kecil mendapat tanggapan seperti itu—sudah biasa. Dia mendekati Shiho dan memasangkan mantel coklat itu ke tubuh Shiho dengan lembut—tidak seperti tadi yang hanya ia lemparkan.

Shiho pun tidak terima dan berusaha melepaskan mantel itu. "PAKAI," ucap Saguru memaksakan kehendaknya dan menekankan kata-katanya.

"Tidak."

Saguru tetap memasangkan mantelnya ke Shiho. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "pakai ini sampai kau sampai di rumah. Kalau kau meninggalkannya di sini, itu berarti kau tega padaku yang telah berkorban demi kau," ucap Saguru kemudian ia beranjak dari Shiho.

"Aku harap nanti jam tujuh hujannya sudah reda. Aku janji akan menjemputmu, pakailah pakaian yang cantik," ucap Saguru kemudian ia berlari di tengah-tengah hujan.

Shiho hanya memandang punggung Saguru yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan datar—entah apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini. Senang? Atau tetap datar? Entahlah.

"Dia kan bisa menelpon supirnya. Sudah kuduga ia mencoba untuk bertingkah keren dan mandiri di depanku," ucap Shiho datar pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

_CKLEK_

"Ah, Saguru-kun."

"Halo _Hakase_. Shiho ada?" tanya Saguru dengan ramah.

"Ada. Tunggu sebentar akan aku panggilkan, silakan masuk," ucap Agasa mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Tidak perlu, aku menunggu di sini saja."

.

.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Shiho.

Saguru menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah Shiho yang memakai _cardigan_ biru muda dan _jeans_ biru tua. Tak lupa tas tangan yang juga berwarna selaras dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau tampak cantik," puji Saguru.

Shiho terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, "aku tidak akan mau keluar jika kau tidak mengatakan kita akan pergi ke mana," ucapnya datar dan melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tetap berpakaian seperti ini jika kau tidak mau menerima ajakanku? Sejak awal aku memang tidak memberitahukan bukan," ucap Saguru tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan memaksaku untuk berganti pakaian jika aku tidak menurutimu—seperti mantel tadi," ucap Shiho sedikit kesal. Saguru melebarkan tawanya.

"_You know me so well_," ucap Saguru memandang _intens_ mata biru laut milik Shiho.

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Saguru mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan wak—HATSYII!"

Saguru bersin kecil. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersin berkali-kali—diselingi batuk-batuk kecil. Shiho yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya. Dia membalikkan tubuh pemuda pirang yang memunggunginya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shiho sedikit khawatir. Dia memegang dahi Saguru dengan punggung tangannya. "Astaga, kau demam."

Saguru melepas tangan Shiho dari dahinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan."

"Tidak mau. Kau sakit," ucap Shiho menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Saguru menyangkal.

"KAU DEMAM," ucap Shiho menekankan semua kata-katanya. "Kau bisa mengajakku lain kali," ucap Shiho memandang mata coklat itu dengan datar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Bersenang-senang denganmu. Sekarang ikut aku," ucap Saguru menarik pergelangan tangan gadis _blondie_ itu dengan kasar—memaksa karena Shiho tetap _keukeuh_ tidak mau.

Apa daya tenaga seorang gadis tidaklah sebanding dengan pemuda. Dengan sekali hentakan Saguru dapat menarik tangan Shiho dan menariknya. _Dasar keras kepala_, batin Shiho sedikit kesal.

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju ke Tropical _Land_. Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana yang seru dan menegangkan. Rumah hantu, _Jet Coaster_, _Spinning Coaster_, bioskop 4D, dan wahana menarik lainnya.

Meskipun beberapa kali Saguru terlihat tidak seantusias yang semestinya. Dia merasakan pening di kepalanya, tapi sebagai laki-laki dia akan menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri—menghabiskan malam ini bersama Shiho. Dan menaiki wahana yang benar-benar memacu adrenalin itu membuat Saguru semakin merasakan pening—meskipun tidak ia tunjukkan pada Shiho.

Shiho tidak bodoh. Ia tahu demam Saguru semakin parah. Mengajaknya untuk pulang pun sepertinya ia pasti tidak akan mau. Jadi akhirnya Shiho bisa memaksa Saguru untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah restoran keluarga yang ada di dalam Tropical _Land_ itu.

"Sehabis ini kita pulang. Sudah terlalu lama kita di sini," ucap Shiho setelah ia melihat jam di dinding restoran itu yang menunjukkan angka setengah sepuluh. Mendengar itu Saguru langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat—tanda ia sangat tidak setuju akan perkataan Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini sampai malam," ucap Saguru.

_Ini sudah malam_, batin Shiho _sweatdrop_. "Lagipula wahana ini tutup jam 12 malam. Apa kau mau membantu petugas menutup gerbang Tropical _Land_?" tanya Shiho sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Eh?" Shiho terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Saguru. _Ini aneh_, batin Shiho bertanya-tanya dengan sikap aneh Saguru.

"Permisi nona dan tuan, restoran kami ada sebuah penawaran satu paket _sushi_ yang didiskon lima puluh persen. Penawarannya akan berakhir besok tanggal 29, jadi apakah kalian tertarik?" ucap seorang pegawai dengan ramahnya.

"Hn … tidak terima kasih," ucap Shiho menolak halus. Sesaat kemudian mata _aquamarine_-nya melebar. "Apa?" tanya Shiho pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu langsung membuka _handphone_-nya—entah apa yang ia periksa di _handphone _-nya. Dia terdiam seketika, berusaha berpikir.

Saguru yang melihat itu hanya memandang Shiho dengan tatapan tanya. "Ada apa, Shiho?"

Shiho memandang Saguru sebentar. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum geli—dan sukses membuat Saguru penasaran. Shiho beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Saguru—memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo pulang Hakuba," ajak Shiho sedikit memaksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau. Kita tetap di sini."

Shiho terkikik pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau tetap di rumahku sampai jam di tanganmu itu menunjukkan angka 12?"

Saguru terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah," ucap Shiho memberi pemuda pirang itu secangkir coklat panas. Minuman yang hangat memang perlu diberikan untuk orang yang sedang demam seperti dia ini.

Saguru menerima itu dengan kedua tangan. Setelah ia menyeruputnya sebentar, ia kembali memandang langit kelam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Melirik jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Saguru pelan. Dan dijawab dengan gumaman Shiho.

Hening seketika menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Cukup lama mereka beradu dalam kesunyian malam—kau tidak akan bisa mendengar dengkuran _Hakase_ di kursi taman belakang.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri tadi? Kau bisa bertamu di sini," ucap Shiho memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Saguru hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu kali ini saja. Aku kira di rumah seperti ini kurang mengasyikkan," jawab Saguru memandang mata biru itu.

Shiho hanya tersenyum kecil. "Memandang langit dan meneliti indahnya bintang menurutku mengasyikkan."

Saguru ikut tersenyum dan memandang langit. Keheningan tercipta lagi selama beberapa lama—keheningan yang damai.

"Maaf," ucap Saguru tiba-tiba. Shiho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Saguru memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shiho datar.

"Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku terlau memaksamu dan bahkan aku terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri," ucap Saguru terkekeh pelan. "Aku sangat egois."

Shiho yang melihat itu langsung terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian ia memegang dahi Saguru yang masih panas—yang sudah lumayan turun berkat minuman hangat tadi.

"Kau masih demam. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucap Shiho masih memegang dahi Saguru. Saguru mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau meminta maaf dan mengakui keegoisanmu. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin? Oh Tuhan, seberapa parahnya sakitmu ini?" ucap Shiho pura-pura sangat khawatir dan panik—menggoda Saguru.

Dan segera saja perempatan urat muncul di wajah Saguru. "Wah, maaf jika aku jarang mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf," ucap Saguru dengan kesal. Dia melepaskan tangan Shiho dengan paksa dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Melihat itu Shiho segera terkikik pelan. _Kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan kekeras kepalaan Shinichi_? Batin Shiho dalam hati.

Shiho melirik jam tangan analognya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang dua menit. Shiho tersenyum dan menghadap ke Saguru.

"Hakuba," panggil Shiho.

"Hn," sahut Saguru melirik Shiho—sepertinya ia belum pulih dari rasa kesalnya.

Shiho mengisyaratkan Saguru untuk menarik kepalanya mendekati Shiho. Mengerutkan alis, Saguru pun mengikutinya—meskipun dengan sedikit bingung. Saguru menelengkan kepalanya mendekat ke Shiho. Shiho merangkul leher pemuda pirang itu dan—

_CUP_

—"Selamat ulang tahun, Saguru."

Shiho mencium pipinya. Bagai disengat listrik, muka Saguru sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan. Dan bahkan Shiho memanggil nama depannya! Mimpi apa Saguru kemarin, ya?

"E-eh?" Saguru memandang mata biru Shiho dengan tatapan kaget.

"Maaf, aku baru ingat ulang tahunmu tadi saat di restoran. Membeli hadiah pun sepertinya kebutuhanmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi sebagai hadiah aku akan memanggilmu …" Shiho menggantung kalimatnya. Mukanya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… Sa-saguru."

Mata coklat Saguru memancarkan rasa kekagetan dan tidak percaya. _Dia tahu tanggal ulang tahunku_? Tanya Saguru dalam hati.

Beberapa saat Shiho melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Saguru. "Sudah lewat jam 12, kan? Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat yang cukup," ucap Shiho mengingat Saguru masih menderita sedikit demam.

Saguru memandang arloji mewahnya. "Ini belum lewat tengah malam, kau tahu," ucap Saguru.

"Tapi di jam tanganku ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih satu menit."

Saguru tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau meragukan ketepatan jam tanganku?" Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini masih kurang tiga puluh detik koma dua detik lagi."

Kemudian Saguru memandang _aquamarine_ Shiho. "Kau tahu, Shiho, sebenarnya aku ingin mendapatkan hadiah tambahan," ucapnya menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho datar.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu. Jangan bergerak," ucap Saguru mendekat ke Shiho.

Melihat Saguru yang mendekat, jantung Shiho tidak kuasa menahan cepatnya denyut. Dan degupnya makin kencang ketika Saguru memeluk pinggangnya. Ia harap ia bisa menyembunyikan itu dalam topeng datarnya.

"Jangan ber … ge … rak …" ucap Saguru membata-batakan akhir dari kalimatnya. Dahi mereka mulai berdekatan. Dengan pelan, Saguru semakin mendekat ke Shiho.

"Tiga detik lagi …" ucap Saguru tersenyum kecil. Shiho tidak menanggapinya—ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga _cool_-nya di depan pemuda ini, yah meskipun semburat tipis tidak terelakkan dari pipi mulus gadis _blondie_ ini.

.

23:59:58

.

Dahi mereka mulai bersentuhan.

.

23:59:59

.

Hidung mereka saling beradu dalam kehangatan.

.

00:00:00

.

Bibir mereka pun akhirnya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saguru memeluk pinggang Shiho dengan erat—seakan tidak mau melepasnya, dan Shiho memegang kerah pemuda pirang itu dengan erat juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shiho … kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinichi saat ia mendengar suara batuk dari gadis _blondie_ itu di koridor sekolah.

"Hn. Hanya gejala demam, mungkin."

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya kau ikut satu payung dengan kami kemarin," ucap Ran yang juga terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak kehujanan kemarin. Aku memakai mantel," ucap Shiho dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau berkata kau tidak bawa mantel," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku memakai mantel Saguru," ucap Shiho memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa Hakuba terlihat sehat-sehat saja? Seharusnya ia yang jatuh sakit," ucap Shinichi memasang pose berpikir. "Tunggu! Kau memanggilnya Saguru?" ucap Shinichi tidak percaya.

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" ucap Saguru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Shiho-san demam," ucap Ran pada Saguru.

Saguru terdiam sebentar memandang Shiho yang memandangnya sedikit kesal. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya.

"Aku dengar … ciuman bisa memindahkan demam," ucap Saguru menggoda Shiho.

Sedangkan Shinchi dan Ran hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kalian berdua—"

"_Urusai_," ucap Shiho dengan dingin memotong perkataan Shinichi.

"Kau benar, Kudo. Shiho itu _tsundere_," ucap Saguru tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Birthday Hakuba Saguru! August 29****th**

**Hope u will get Shiho in the real manga :D :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

Bagaimana?

Apa komentar kalian?

Dan terima kasih juga terhadap **sh-summers** yang mengingatkan aku tentang tanggal ulang tahun Saguru ^^

**Berikan komentar anda, ya!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
